The plan
by KayMathers
Summary: When Jasmine tries to get rid of Huey's girlfriend,Carmela, Jasmine stops at nothing to have him...Three lemons is the place so u been warned
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey folks! Welcome to the show!

Jasmine: Ohhhhh I HATE YOU!

Carmela: Oh relax Jasmine there are other fish in the sea!

Riley: Yeah stop the damn whining!

Me: Just For That…. DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Jasmine: Kyla does not own any characters! Only Carmela….

Carmela: Thank you.

Riley: Let's Begin!

Huey's POV

My best friends and my new girlfriend went into the house for movie night. As always it's on a Friday night and like always we pick some horror movie to start off.

Jasmine- Hey uh Huey…..

Me- Yeah Jasmine?

She starts to blush.

Jasmine- Never mind I forgot!

Yep Jasmine still loves me. It's been that way ever since we were 10. Now were 16 and nothing changed but all our features. Jasmine is now a little bit taller than before and her mixed skin is now a shade of a tan peach. Her frizzy puffballs are just a little curly thanks to a curling iron that Cindy used on her and her body is a little like an hourglass but her breasts are bigger than watermelons! Cindy also sports that type of figure but it's just her ass only. She's dating my wannabe gangsta of a brother whos also got taller. Never matured.

Carmela- Hey Huey I'm gonna get more popcorn kay?

Huey- Sure

You might wanna know who that was so I'll tell you. It's my girlfriend. Carmela moved here when I was 11 and we really love each other. The best part is that she's every nigga's dream. She has long Black extra curly hair with silky dark caramel skin. Her body is an hourglass figure but her breasts and ass are HUGE! What I really love about her the most is her personality. Smart, sexy and nice to be around and lots more. I care for her….

Carmela-Hey I'm back with popcorn baby.

Huey-Great sweetie. [YEAH SHE GOT HIM BAD!]

No One's POV

The Movie was almost over and everyone decided to stay over a night at the Freemans. Jasmine finally spoke up to fill the silence.

Jasmine- Huey can I…um….sleep with you tonight?

Carmela- Sorry Jazzy. I'm gonna.

Jasmine- Okay… I guess...

Ceaser- You could sleep in the guest room with me if you want.

Jasmine- Um okay Ceas but on the other bed.

Ceaser- Kay.

Jasmine-Huey will be mine though…. Soon..

SOOO RATE AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Aye Huey. Where's Jasmine?

Huey: Tryin to pick a damn fight wit Carmela.

Riley: ! Who's winnin?

[Jasmine running away from Carmela]

Carmela: YOU BETTER RUN BEFORE I SLAP THE MIX OFF YO CHEEKS!

Cindy: Um I'll do da disclaimer…..Kyla does not own any boondocks characters! Just Carmela.

Ceaser: On wit da show!

No One's POV

Huey Freeman was sleeping with arms wrapped around the waist of Carmela Menaline as she cuddled close to him. Finally both of them woke up.

Huey- Hey ….lil freak.

Carmela blushed. Every day at some point Huey had to call her that. Personally she liked the nickname and made one for him too.

Carmela- Hey….. lil revolutionary.

Huey also seemed to like his nickname too.

Carmela- So what are you doin today?

Huey- Takin you out.

Carmela- Really? Oh Huey you don't have to…

Huey blocked her out with a little French kissing.

Carmela-Mmmmm.

Finally Huey stopped.

Huey-I really want to.

Carmela- Well if you want to. I'll go get ready.

Huey- Kay.

Huey then got up himself and walked to his bathroom. Just as he was about to turn on the shower, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

Jasmine- Huey can I come in?

Huey sighed.

Huey- Just a second.

Huey put on his long pajama pants and opened the door. To his surprise Jasmine was wearing a laced leisure and dark pink lipstick. As soon as she stepped in she pounced on Huey and pushed him down on the bed. She started to grind on him in all places. Then Huey got the strength to throw her off and push her away!

Huey- WHAT THE FUCK JASMINE!

Jasmine- HUEY YOU'RE MINE! CARMELA IS A SLUT! BE MINE!

Huey-Get the fuck out…You're the slut!

Jasmine then started to cry and ran from the room. Cindy who was walking to Huey's room took a glance at her and got to him.

Cindy- Why is Jasmine crying?

Huey- She wanted to have sex wit me!

Cindy- What!

Huey- Look don't care right now. I care for I Carmela and I to get engaged to get married… maybe even start a family….

Cindy-At 17?

Huey- Yeah. Carmela is the one and I don't want her to slip by.

Cindy- Oh wow. I never thought like that. That's so sweet Huey.

Huey- Thanks Cindy.

The two just smiled at each other for a moment.

Huey- Well I want you guys to see me get engaged to Carmela so heres the place.

Huey gave a small paper to Cindy. It was the address to the place.

Cindy- Get ready. We'll be there.

Soooooooo …. Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine: Kyla why would you make me the evil character in this!

Me: Well I wasn't trying to. You blew it out of proportion.

Jasmine: Oh well. Disclaimer Time!

Huey: Kyla does not own any Boondocks characters. Just my lovely girlfriend.

Me: Sweet now on with the story.

Carmela's POV

Huey decided to take me out to IHOP for breakfast. He looked worried about something.

He told me the guys are coming here so we got a table for 6. When Huey I and took our seats I decided to ask him if he was upset about something.

Carmela- Baby…are you okay?

Huey- Huh? Oh yeah… I'm good.

Carmela- Okay.

Then I picked up a menu and chose out what I wanted.

Huey's POV

I wanted to tell Carmela what happened this morning but I was afraid she would think I made a move on Jasmine. Well now to think about it, I will tell her cause she should believe her boyfriend.

Huey- Carmela?

Carmela- Yes Huey?

Huey- This morning Jasmine….

Jasmine- wanted to know when you're gonna braid her hair.

Their stood jasmine and the others. Carmela then answered Jasmine.

Carmela- Hey guys and soon Jasmine.

Huey- Hey Cindy could you come with me for a second.

Cindy-Um sure Huey.

So Cindy and I left the restaurant.

Jasmine's POV

I looked at Carmela who was enjoying herself. Man I wish I could kill her then and there. So while everyone ate Huey and Cindy came back. Huey was beaming with happiness and Cindy almost cried tears of joy. Huey then pulled Carmela out of the aisle then he did something that made me almost cry tears of angriness. Huey knelt down on one knee, pulled a box out of his pants pocket and opened it up. There was a ring embroidered with pearls and a HUGE diamond!

I was pissed.

Carmela's POV

Huey- Will you Carmela Nicki Ebony Menaline marry me?

I tried to keep calm.

Carmela- FUCK YES I'LL MARRY YOU!

Huey's POV

We were so happy.

No One's POV

_4 MONTHS LATER_

Priest- I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Huey then lifted up Carmela bridal style and Kissed her till the end of time.

_FREEMAN WEDDING RECEPTION_

Jasmine's POV

I now have to work harder for Carmela's death.

I looked at knife... I took it and walked away from the stupid cake.

Sooooooo reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Huey: I love you sweetie

Carmela: Love you more honey

Ceaser: Kyla does not own any boondocks characters. Just Carmela.

Cindy: Story time!

Huey's POV

Carmela and I in Hawaii for our honeymoon. I'm very happy surprisingly.

No One's POV

Huey and Carmela were Kissing in their bed. Huey then slipped on the condom and slipped off lacy panties from Carmela and stuck his fingers in her.

Carmela- Oh Hueeey…

Then he pulled them out. She then crouched over and sucked him. Huey moaned in pleasure as he switched positions and stuck his tongue way in bit on her making Carmela scream.

Carmela- HARDER HARDER!

Huey slowly removed his mouth letting Carmela cum. Slowly Huey stuck himself inside and bit Carmela's nipples.

Carmela- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH1

Carmela then gripped Huey's afro and he stopped.

Huey- Am I hurting you?

Carmela- No your amazing! I just wanted to use Cindy's presents.

Carmela bent over and took a box.

In the box were two collars, cat ears, a massage toy and Whip cream.

Huey- How the hell do we use these?

Carmela- Put on a collar, I'll put one on and the cats ears and stick the toy in me.

Huey followed all her steps as the toy was thrusted in and out of her. She screamed so much.

Huey- I got my own idea wit the whip cream….

Huey smirked as he opened the whip cream. And poured it into Carmela. He then

Bent over and bit and sucked the whip cream in Carmela making her scream twice as much!

Then when she cummed, he licked it up. Then Carmela sucked Huey's dick again and licked his cum too. Finally Huey pushed all his fingers in Carmela and twisted and scratched inside her as he pulled it in and out and stuck his dick on her mouth. Her licked up her mess again and shoved his dick in and out. Finally the cummed all over each other and cuddled together.

Carmela and Huey- I fucking love you.

Me: I love messy sex scenes with unusual things! Review people!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: It's been a while! Sorry Guys! any who …. I do not own the boondocks characters. Just Carmela. Show Time!

Jasmine's POV

I was running to Huey and his stupid girlfriend's room. Yes! Perfect timing… Carmela was folding her clothes. I hate her clothes. Then I stepped in the room. I was just about to kill the she turned and spoke with her damn voice.

Carmela- Hey Jazzy! What's up?

Jasmine- Your blood!

I pushed Carmela up on the wall and kicked her in the gut.

Then she took my Hair and threw me into a wall!

Carmela- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Jasmine- YOUR RUINING MY LIFE YOU STUPID BITCH!

Carmela's POV

I didn't know what was going on with Jasmine but she's dead for this!

Jasmine took my hands and pushed me against the floor1It hurts so BAD!

Jasmine- Y-YY- You….. Have my dream house, my dream ring, my dream life… but most importantly… YOU STOLE HUEY!

Jasmine took out a giant knife and some pink thing on it… Then, it hit me!

Jasmine- Yeah it's the wedding cake frosting to say you had a delicious kill.

Then she started to cry.

Jasmine- I'm going to miss you when you die! You DESERVE THIS NOW!

Then Huey came and grabbed jasmine and threw her out.

Huey- Never Come …. BACK!

Jasmine started to howl and scream down the street!

Carmela- Huey you saved me!

Huey- Your safe... For now...

REVIEWS! YEAH!


	6. Chapter 6

Me- This chapter focuses on Cindy and Riley and Jasmine the most! Story time!

Cindy's POV

I was in my bedroom and Riley and I took a nap. It had ended up dirty an shit though.

_Flashback_

_Riley was walking into Cindy's room with a smirk on his face._

_Riley- Aye Cindy! You there boo? Yo Cin…_

_Cindy was in her laced panties alone and her hair out sleeping on the bed open legs. Taking in the look of her, Riley climbed in between Cindy's legs and smoothly rubbed her thighs. Cindy moaned as she was woken up by the black corn rowed boy._

_Cindy- what is it?_

_Riley- I wanted to get licked. _

_ Cindy- Fine. Pull down your pants and I'll get a belt to whoop you wit._

_Riley-Come on Cin, I ain't askin for much._

_Cindy- You jus asked me to suck the brown off you!_

_Riley- And?_

_Cindy gave Riley a look._

_Riley- Please… C murph? For Reezy?_

_Cindy smiled. Then she gave a seductive look._

_Cindy- Lie down and let me work._

_Riley began to moan and Cindy bit and sucked him. Then she stopped and rose up._

_Cindy- Aye?_

_Riley- What?_

_Cindy- You wanna enter the tunnel?_

_Riley- Hell yes!_

_Riley and Cindy stripped as Riley began to thrust hard in and out of Cindy as she moaned and grunted in pleasure._

_Cindy-Yes!_

_Finally Riley had a giant mess to clean. Cindy started to lick it up._

_Cindy collapsed as Riley stuck his fingers in by surprise and twisted them making Cindy give him more messes to clean. Then he replaced them with his face and fell asleep with his teeth and tongue in her hole deep inside. Enjoying the position, Cindy fell asleep also._

_End of Flashback_

_No one's POV_

Riley rose up from in between with dried cum all over his mouth. Cindy then asked him something.

Cindy- Riley did you hear something?

A click sound began to start.

_Click click click …._

Riley- Yo what da…..

Then all of a sudden a bang was heard and riley was out like a light!

Cindy- Riley!

Jasmine steeped into the room with a bat and looked at Cindy.

Jasmine- Batter up…

_Bang!_

Cindy and Riley were both unconscious.

Jasmine- Plan completed.

Jasmine- Next Target….. Michael Ceaser.

Jasmine laughed as she stepped out of the room leaving the two souls.

Rate and REVIEWS!

Whoo hoo!


	7. Chapter 7

Me- Ceaser is going to be another target.

Ceaser's POV

I was going over to see Cindy and Riley because Huey and Carmela weren't home.

When I went to knock on the door it was already open. So I looked in the door and just stepped inside. I decided to call them.

Ceaser- Aye Riley! Cindy! Yall in here? Hello!

No answer.

So I decided to go upstairs and check the bedroom. When I did, I saw them sleeping on the floor naked and let me tell ya it wasn't so nice to see Riley's Boner. Cindy on the other hand… well let's just say was hot. So I went over to Riley and shook him a bit. He didn't wake up. So I checked their pulse. Then I tripped on Riley's pants and broke something. Then those two got up and yelled!

Cindy-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Riley-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ceaser-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

All three-!

Riley- Ceaser yo! Some weird shit happ…

Riley and Cindy got up and put on some clothes.

Riley- Some weird shit happened! Man something was clicking and then I was knocked out!

Cindy- Me too! It was Jasmine!

Riley and Ceaser- White girl what?

Cindy- I ain't playin niggas! I saw wit my own two eyes! She had a bat and a camera on her neck!

Riley- Well I ask her!

Cindy- Ass she ain't gon tell you!

Riley- Well then I dunno igh't?

No one's POV

Riley- I fuckin Don't KNOW!

Ceaser- Calm down dude….

Riley- I CAN'T CAUSE I JUST GOT KNOCKED OUT AND COULD HAVE DIED! MOST IMPORTANT….CINDY, MY BEAUTIFUL BOO ALMOST COULD HAVE DIED!

Cindy looked at Riley and almost cried tears of joy.

Cindy- You meant that?

Riley hugged her and lifted her up. The n looked into her ocean orbs.

Riley- Of course! I love you.

Cindy- Love you too!

Then all of a sudden a click noise was heard again.

Riley- Aww hell naw!

Then Riley opened the door and punched someone. That someone was Huey!

Carmela started yell ate Riley.

Carmela- What was that for!

Riley- we thought it was Jasmine!

Huey- What the hell Riley!

Cindy- He thought it was Jasmine.

Huey and Carmela- What?

Jasmine- I attacked them.

Everyone turned around.

Jasmine- Huey enjoyed his attack the most I bet…

Carmela- What is she talking about Huey?

Huey got sweat beads on his head and glared at Jasmine.

Jasmine- What little Percy didn't tell you shit?

Carmela- Huey what is she talking about? Answer me!

Huey just stood there and shook his head.

Huey- I'm sorry Carmela.

Jasmine- I'll tell her now! Well Huey and I fumbled but my clothes were on!

Huey- LYING BITCH!

Huey kicked Jasmine in the stomach and sent her flying. Then Jasmine got back up and punched Carmela.

Huey- Carmela are you…

Carmela- I HATE YOU!

Huey- Carmela please believe me! Jasmine attacked me! Who you're gonna believe! Me your husband or a slut who attacked everyone you care for?

Carmela- Huey you haven't been honest this once. I'm gonna be honest to you. I'm pregnant with a girl!

Huey stared and Jasmine glared and screamed and cried.

Huey- Baby girl? Oh sweetie… he kissed Carmela passionately.

Jasmine- This ends now!

Cindy- Guys Look out!

REVIEWS!


	8. Chapter 8

Me- DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! Oh and there 18 now!

No one's POV

Cindy- Guys look out!

It was too late. Jasmine knifed Huey by mistake. Huey groaned and fell to the ground. Everyone except Carmela was silent.

Carmela- YOU STUPID ASS BITCH! YOU KILLED MY ONLY LOVE! THE FUCK YOU DICK SUCKING SLUT! YOUR CHEAP AND HURT EVERYONE! NOW WHAT THE FUCK WILL I DO WITHOUT HIM! ANSWER YOU STUPID WHORE!

Jasmine stayed silent. Then Carmela moved close to her. Carmela then grabbed Jasmines head and banged on the wall! Everyone gathered to Huey. Ceaser checked his pulse.

Ceaser- He's breathing. HE IS ALIVE!

Everyone stared at Huey. He slowly got up and walked to Jasmine.

Huey- Goodbye Jasmine.

Jasmine was thrown out and slammed on.

The hurt was gone.

_Two years later _

Mommy and Daddy! Get up!

Two 2 year old girls with long black curls and Carmel skin looked up at the two 20 years olds named Huey and Carmela Freeman.

Huey- Morning. Little pink.

The little girl in a pink nightgown with pink highlights giggled. Her name was Mocha Moena Freeman. She sat in between Huey and Carmela.

Carmela- Morning- Revolutionary yellow.

The other little girl smiled with her yellow highlights wearing a yellow nightgown. Her name was Kamia Huet Freeman. She climbed on the bed and stood proud in front of the rest of her family.

Carmela and Huey- Morning.

Then the two kissed on the cheek.

Kamia and Mocha- EWWWWW!

Huey- Oh come here.

Then they shared a family hug.

Finished story! Whooooooooo!

Reviews!


End file.
